


We need a vacation

by bennys_cologne



Category: Powers (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Canon Disabled Character, Funny, Islands, Multi, No Spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Summer Vacation, kind of ooc, major spoilers did not happen, plays during season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennys_cologne/pseuds/bennys_cologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walker books a Group vacation for the whole Team. Little does he know that the Island they visit isn´t the only Thing that get`s explored. Watch as some People struggle with their Feelings for each other while other one´s make some serious decisions that could lead them to a different life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	We need a vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing can stop me. This is just something funny, that should be themed as a summer vacation fic or something. Since I think we all Need a vacation from time to time. It´s also OOC sometimes. Don´t take it too seriously, but we all Need something nice right now.

After months and months of hard work, detective Christian Walkers favourite day of the year, besides Christmas, Birthday and basically every other existing holiday, had arrived. He had spent some good weeks preparing a, much needed, group vacation for himself and his closest friends. They would spend the next week on a small private island near the Bahamas he had booked over a year ago. 

Walker expected crystal clear water which surrounded them for miles and miles, hot weather and no work at all. A full week of relaxing, hell yeah, exactly what all of them needed now.

The ex powers arrived late at the airport as usual. Only two hours until their flight would take off and he still needed to find the others, so he went straight for their gate, when a voice let him turn around suddenly. “Walker!” Deena waived at him from her seat near the check in, to his surprise, the smaller woman was dressed in her usual clothes, a black jeans and crop top. She had a weary looking Kutter in row, who held two big suitcases and a smaller bag in his hands. “You´re late, didn´t we say half past five? I didn´t woke up at shit o’clock for nothing.” Kutter was still busy with the luggage, so the two detectives decided to have a chat while the brunette was making his way over to them. “And Kutter,” Deena added. “Try to take fewer clothes with you, next time. I told you two suitcases were too much for you to carry.” Kutter nodded wordlessly, grunting under the weight of his own clothes.

“So tell me, who else is going to come on our vacation.” Deena asked curios. The ex power had made a big secret out of the whole thing; too make everything `even more spectacular` for them, whatever that meaned. Hopefully that didn´t meaned some crazy shit she was used to expect from her partner. “Let´s see, Cross should be here soon, he probably took Harley with him in his car, Zora begged me to take her with us, maybe she invited some of her own friends, who knows, and I also invited Johnny Royalle.” Deena gasped loudly before he could get on.

“What? Why? He´s an asshole and he tried to make a drug out of the blood of your former mentor, before he fuckin´ decapitated him, do you know how crazy that sounds?! Why would you do this?” Christian shrugged. “Can you see him somewhere? No, because he won´t show up anyway, so what?” Christian wouldn´t let Johnny spoil his mood. The teleporter was free to come, he didn´t had to, so what was everyone´s problem? The detective quickly changed the subject, trying to lighten his mood again.   
“So, how´s Kutter?” He asked the shorter woman. Before she could open her mouth, Kutter called over to them. “Kutter is fine,” He creaked. “Thanks for asking, but he could use some help by his super strong girlfriend.” Deena rolled her eyes at him. Christian could only laugh at the sight of the couple, managing the suitcases between them. Walker then decided to go for a short walk, to get some caffeine into his still tired body. 

Luckily, the line wasn´t as long as the ex power had expected it to be, thanks to the early hour. The coffee tasted watery, hardly worth the horrendous price he had paid for it, but he couldn´t care less as long as it did it´s work. The airport was still mostly empty, a few people here and there, but luckily, nobody recognized him. Christian threw the half empty cup into the trash before making his way back to his friends. 

By the time he reached them, the couple wasn´t standing alone anymore. Commander Cross and Triphammer had arrived and where standing next to them now. The smaller man was holding a bag with lots and lots of wires pocking out everywhere. 

“Fuck Harley, did you take your whole bloody workshop wit you or what?” He greeted them. “Christian, don´t be silly, it´s only a small travel bag. Only my hammer some small wires a second prosthetic and some bits and pieces. Nothing to dramatic.” Behind the smaller man, Emile slowly face palmed himself. “We´re never going to get through airport security...” he whispered. Harley shushed him and the two men wandered off to have a quick look around. Kutter went after them, after dropping his suitcases at their gate.   
Only an hour until their flight would take off, the two detectives decided to slowly make their way towards their gate, where they were greeted by four also familiar faces. Zora waved at them from the distance, sitting on her suitcase while reading a popular magazine, while Calista and Krispin were talking with each other in a low voice. Tiberio Martinez, Harley´s trainee and one of Zora´s friends, was nowhere in sight, but Christian supposed he was near, probably wandering the airport, just like his mentor. 

The group of younger people had already packed away most of their luggage and was currently getting ready to enter the airplane. Christian greeted them and sat down on a large bench then took out his phone to play some games on it. He didn´t realized how the time flew by until suddenly their flight was announced and the group made their way towards the check in. They went through airport security next, only Harley was stopped and had to explain why he needed to take all his stuff with him. But Christian did not worry for his friend. Airport security could hardly take prosthetics away from disabled people, right? 

He was right, together, and ten minutes too late, they reached the airplane and took their seats, not bothering by the pissed of looks other passengers gave them for having to wait this long to take off. Kutter grumbled over the fact that he was seated two rows behind Deena, along with Krispin, but Christian didn´t wanted to swap places, he liked the company of his partner so why changing it? Kutter would survive. At least Krispin was silent and seemed rather thankful to not be seated with his group, Zora and Calista had already taken their seats and began to chat about trivial things in exited voices. Calista was even wearing a dress she had clearly borrowed from Zora. Tiberio was, again nowhere in sight, he had a place in the back of the plane near his mentor. Christian thought it would be nice for them to have each others company.

Then, they finally started to move.

“Psst, Deena.” He whispered when they started to slowly roll down the starter field. “Did you know that most airplane accidents happen in the first 90 seconds of flights?” Deena rolled her eyes and sighed. “Shut the fuck up, Walker!” He laughed. “Hell no...” This was going to be a great vacation.


End file.
